The Secret Life Of Who?
by YamiAnaLeeJodi
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite YuGiOh characters do during summer vacation? Well, find out! Pick over 30 characters to read about!
1. Yugi Muto

**YamiAnaLeeJodi: Hey everybody! How's life? Well, this is what this story is all about: the secret lives of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang! I'd like to start off with a little summary on how I got this idea...**

**I was watching the Food Network (I get very bored) and there was a show called "The Secret Life of.." hence the title of this story. Every show they had a different food and the history of it, like pizza, chocolate, and cheesecake (which I have loved ever since). So I thought, "Why not make a story about people's secret lives?" and here we are!**

**Jodi: Every chapter will have a different person with a different life. And the best part is you get to decide who I write about! I already have the first one, but after that, it's your choice. I have 31 people left, so if you think some on here are useless, tell me to take them off. I made a list, Good Guys and Bad Guys, which I will alternate from every chapter.**

**Good Guys:Yugi (my first one), Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Grandpa, Duke,Serenity, Rebecca, Rex & Weevil, Mai, Mako, Espa, Ishizu,and Odion**

**Bad Guys: Zorc, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Marik, Rare Hunter, Strings, Dartz, Allister, Raphael, Valon, Zigfried, Leon, Noah, Gozaburo, ParaDox Brothers, Umbra & Lumis, and Arkana**

**I don't know if I should put Atem because this is the summer after he leaves, but if you think I should, just say it. Also, I don't own anything but the plot. (I wish I did though.) Please remember this disclamer. And now, the secret life of Yugi Muto! **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Yugi. He has absolutely nothing to do with the Pharaoh gone. He sits around in his room nothing nothing, now that school is over. He sighes deeply and mulls over the fact that he is completely bored. So what does he do now that he has all the time in the world? He decides to grab a notebook and teach himself to draw.

"Finally, something to do! But what to draw?" he soliloquites. He takes a good glance around his room until his eyes fell upon his deck. Yugi grabbed it, and looking through it, spots Kuriboh.

"I know! I'll draw Duel Monsters!" He thought he should start with the easiest one, the Kuriboh that had given him inspiration. He grabbed a rather dull pencil and, sticking his tongue out, started to mark the paper. After a short while, the point of his pencil snaps.

"Oh, man! Why'd it have to break now? Oh, where's my sharpener?" He frantically searched through his cabinets, his desk, and finally his backback until he found the elusive object. After he sharpened it, he went back to drawing. But the pencil snaps again.

"Who the heck invented this stupid thing! STOP BREAKING!" he screamed at the pencil.

"Who are you talking to, Yugi?" His grandfather came into the room.

"Uhh...Nobody."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"My pencil broke."

"Okay...you have a good time then." When he got out of the room, he said, "The poor kid must've gone insane after all of those final exams..." and got back to his business.

Back in his room, Yugi finds a more reliable pencil to draw with.

"No more interruptions! I need to do this right!" He got back to sketching the form of Kuriboh. After quite a bit of erasing, he looks at his final product. It looked like a giant circle with lopsided eyes and different sized arms.

"Why can't I do this right! I need to keep on trying!"

So he did. After many pieces of paper and endless erasing, he finally was able to get all the details of Kuriboh, which took him a good hour and a half.

"I wonder how Pegasus had the patience to do all of these cards. I guess it's because he had nothing better to do." So he moved on. Unfortunately, he ran out of time because he had to eat dinner, take a shower, and by then he had to get ready to sleep.

When he woke up, he had a simple breakfast and went right back to drawing in an old sketch book, which he had found neglected under his bed. He wondered how it got there, but resumed his work. He picked up the wrong pencil, the stubborn one, and looked through his deck. Yugi picked Mystical Elf and started, but was stopped by the pencil breaking again.

"Oh, great, I grabbed the wrong one. Where did I put the other one?" After ten minutes, he found it next to his trash can. It must have rolled off the desk when he was asleep, but he shook the idea away and went back to his book.

But he was concerned. The card only showed Mystical Elf partially, and he had no idea what the bottom part looked like. He decided to find out later, and resumed to try the top part of the image. Another blockade. Something about the picture wasn't right. He had all of the details right (that he could see on the card) but one. He couldn't draw Mystical Elf's 'curves'. Yugi just had no idea how to draw women.

His frusteration was interrupted by a telephone call for him. It was Tea.

"Hi, Yugi, what have you been up to? No one's heard from you since school ended. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay. I was making sure. I was a bit worried that..."

"Tea?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any way to see the bottom part of Mystical Elf's..."

"Yugi! You're such a pervert! What's gotten into you!"

"No! I'm trying to draw her, but I can't get the curves right and..."

"Yugi, if you can't respect a woman when I'm around, then I guess I should go!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know, I'm just kidding, Yugi. Gosh, you took that seriously."

"Hehehe...I knew you were kidding...Anyway, can you help me?"

"Hmm...why not try summoning her with your duel disk?"

"Okay, that's a great idea! Bye!" Yugi hung up and quickly went to grab his duel disk.

"What's gotten into him?" Tea said to herself.

"Finished! And just in time for lunch!" He had pride in the fact he could draw well. Mystical Elf helped him a bit with the curves, though. He sped through lunch to get back to his hobby and picked out more cards. By the end of the day, he was able to do a more detailed Man-Eater Bug, but it had bitten Yugi's arm after he was finished. The next day, he couldn't draw because of his injury to his writing arm. Instead, he went to the park with Joey and Tristan.

"So you started to draw? Interesting," Tristan said, impressed.

"Yeah, but nobody's going to believe how you got those cuts," Joey pointed out.

"Well, I don't mind. I haven't gotten out of the house in two days and it was getting stuffy."

"So what have you drawn?" Tristan asked.

"Just a Kuriboh, Mystical Elf, and you know about Man-Eater Bug."

"That's not a lot," Joey said.

"Well, it's hard because I never draw anything. But I got the hang of the idea now."

"Then when are you going to get to the level fours and the strong dudes?" Tristan wondered.

"When I'm through with a few more. I'm going to try Beaver Warrior, Giant Soldier of Stone, and Red-Archery Girl before I do monsters like Curse of Dragon."

"I have an idea, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. "Here, borrow my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. When you're done with him, just give him back. It would be cool if you could draw him."

"Alright, great!"

After a tiring day at the park, Yugi returned home.

After a week, he completed the ones he had said he would do. Although he found controversy with Red-Archery Girl, his experience helped him with the hard parts. He was working on Curse of Dragon the next day. But it was too big to summon in his room. So he had to go outside. Seto Kaiba saw what he was doing from his office.

"What is that lunatic doing with that monster?" He squinted his eyes to see his sketch book. "Yep, he's a new level of crazy." Seto went back to what he was doing.

After that dilemma was solved, he went back inside.

"Enough for today. I think that one guy got scared when he walked by and saw Curse of Dragon. So I'll draw Red-Eyes tomorrow."

It took him two full days to master the extensive details of Red-Eyes and a lot of complaints from the neighborhood arose. He ignored it, but got a visit from Mokuba.

"What exactly are you doing? My brother saw you, and he wants you to stop."

"Why! I'm trying to draw some Duel Monsters and that was the only way!"

"Well, then draw smaller ones!"

"But then how am I supposed to draw the Egyptian god cards?"

"I don't know. I guess you're going to have to find another hobby. I'm really sorry."

Yugi sighed with disbelief. What would be his final drawing? He slept on it and got an idea. He woke up and skipped breakfast that day. He wanted to use all the time he could get. He summoned three monsters and made them pose. He did one at a time, over a period of three days, and his greatest creation was complete:

His Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos were together in the same picture. Dark Magician and Black Chaos were back-to-back with their arms crossed, each holding their staffs, while Dark Magician Girl was sitting with her legs crossed in front of them with her staff leaning on her shoulders. He showed his monsters the picture and Dark Magician Girl insisted Yugi to draw her winking one eye. So he did.

He marveled at how great the picture came out and decided to copy it (with a scanner, not re-drawing it) and send it to Pegasus himself. He replied to Yugi, saying:

"Dear Yugi-boy,  
Your drawing is spectacular! It reminds me of, well, me! I would have never thought of drawing a group of monsters, but only you could have thought of this trio! Keep it up!"

So he changed his mind and kept on drawing until the end of the summer,against all of the complaints. He even did a few Magic and Trap cards to give his collection a little variety. He couldn't do the god cards, however; they would destroy the city. When he got back to school, everyone asked him what he did over his vacation.

Yugi replied, "Well, it all started with a stupid pencil..."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And, that's the first chapter of The Secret Life of...! Next chapter, we'll see what your choice does on their days off! How did you guys like the concept? Remember, you gotta pick a bad guy! Well, R&R, people!**


	2. Marik Ishtar

**Jodi: Hey y'all! I'd like to thank my first reviewer, besides me, digiblackraven93, for reading my story! Of course, I'll thank everyone else that reviewed! Well, this story will move as fast as you guys can read it, so you better check up now and then! And, since you picked someone, it makes my life easier. Remember the disclamer! So now, the secret life of Marik Ishtar!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Marik, you are such a couch potato these days. You need to be active," Ishizu said with concern to her brother, who was asleep on the couch. "And by being active, I don't mean getting on your motorcycle and riding around. You should do something worthwhile."

"But what is there to do? Sister, I already tried to work at the airport, but they don't like under-age workers," Marik replied sleepily. He fell back asleep.

"Oh, that's it." she cried. Then she flipped the couch over.

"Ishizu!"

"No, you need to get on your feet and do something!"

"But what?"

Odion came in from the kitchen with something. "Hey, Ishizu, I found it. Marik, here." He threw a binder full of old stamps at him.

"I don't want to do this! It's just for the time being!" Marik whined. "Stamps are boring!"

"Think about it," Ishizu begged. "It'll interest you."

"And plus, this is my collection," Odion stated. "I haven't done a lot of it lately, but I'm too busy. Oh, and you need to get 200."

"200! Are you crazy? How am I going to be able to get 200 stamps?" Marik complained.

"You'll find a way," Odion said as he left.

"Finally, you're putting your time to good use. I'm proud of you," Ishizu said happily.

"That makes one of us," Marik grumbled.

------------

The next day, Marik had to make a list of all the people that he knew.

"There's Yugi and...wait, they live in the same city...maybe I can contact the people from the tournament...umm...who was in that tournament!" Marik hit his head to see if he could jog his memory.

"Having problems?" Odion asked. He took a bite of something he was eating.

"Well of course! I don't know anyone!"

"You only have to know one person," Odion pointed out. "Try a chain letter."

"Odion, that may have worked a few years ago, but no one does those anymore. They think they're evil or something and throw it away." Marik sighed. "And it's stupid enough to work. Okay...great, I don't know anyone's address."

"That...I can't help you with," Odion said. "Want a sandwich?"

"No, no...I need to contact someone. Oh, this day just gets better," Marik said sarcastically. "I don't know anyone's phone number either."

He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find a way to get someone's number. Ishizu was able to get through to Seto Kaiba after she was put on hold for an hour and a half.

"Do you even know what time it is over here!" Seto shouted from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Ishizu said sheepishly.

"It's 4:30 a.m. over here, do you realize that? This better be important for waking me up. I've gotten 10 hours of sleep this whole week!" (It's 9:30 in Egypt, 4:30 in Japan.)

Ishizu hesitated, and then said gaily, "Do you know where Yugi lives? Or his phone number?"

Seto was silent. He was boiling with anger. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE YUGI LIVES! WELL, IT'S AT THE CORNER OF..." He started to scream profanity at the telephone.

"Can I talk to Mokuba?" Ishizu asked after a few minutes of screaming.

Seto calmed down. Mokuba was able to tell Ishizu where Yugi lived, and wrote it down to give to Marik in the morning because he didn't want to wait to get off hold.

-----------------

The third day, after everything was in order, Marik needed to get stamps from the post office to mail people with. He couldn't use any in the collection or Odion would kill him, but he only bought a few. If it was going to be a chain letter, then the receiver should pay the next way, Marik thought. He kept one of them from the pack (bringing his grand total to one) and started to write the letter.

"Dear Yugi,  
This is Marik. I am being forced to collect stamps over the summer. Ishizu said I needed a hobby. So if you can start a chain letter to get me a few stamps, that would be great. Try to get some from different countries, it would be very helpful. Send the stamps to me and then send this message to the next person. Get me as much as you can. I need 200. Thank you!  
-Marik Ishtar"

After he wrote this, he realized his cursive was very unreadable. The only thing understandable was the number '200' and all of L's looked like E's. Instead, he got Odion to write the letter. he sent the letter the same day.

-One Week Later-

Marik paced the floor uneasily. He had forgotten to buy the 'First Class' stamp and now the letter is taking longer than ever. It finally arrived, with a pack of stamps and a message from Yugi.

"Dear Marik,  
I'm sorry I took a while. I have been busy doing something. I hope you didn't get too worried. I was able to find a stamp package with each one having a different photo on it. It celebrates some Japanese traditions. The next letter I sent to Rebecca Hawkins, who lives in the U.S. I think she should respond because she is a close friend of mine. Good luck on getting more!  
-Yugi Muto"

"Oh good," Marik sighed with relief. The mail hadn't been backed up. The pack had 30 stamps (his grand total-31) which gave him a good enough head start.

Three days later, the note from Rebecca came.

"Dear Marik, (did I spell that right?)  
If you are a friend of Yugi, that's okay. I think I remember you from Battle City. Good thing you got me, too, there are a lot of limited edition stamps in the U.S. I got about forty-five of them, if that helps. 200 is a lot! I sent the next message to Zoey, a friend in Italy, but you wouldn't know her. She would be happy to help you.  
Hope your collection gets huge!  
-Rebecca Hawkins"

Marik was satisfied. "I guess I was wrong about chain letters. They aren't so bad after all." His total was now 76.

The rest of the messages were usually the same: it would say who the next person was, how many they got, and a little statement at the end for good luck. Zoey got him 25 stamps (total 101) and sent the next one to her mom, who travels. Her mom got 20 stamps from two different countries, India and Singapore, and the letter was sent to her old college buddy. A month had passed by.

After the college friend, who lived in Brazil, gave Marik 10 stamps (total 131) she sent it to her cousin. The cousin was a doctor who went to poor countries in Africa and was in cambodia at the time and sent 16 stamps. 2 weeks passed. The letter continued to the cousin's daughter.

Linda, the daughter, who lived in England, was probably Marik's biggest fan. Her letter was so extremely long, because she talked about how she has a million posters of him, made a Marik plushie by hand, and has all of his duels on tape, that Marik was completely fatigued when he read the final part.

"So I decided to finish off your collection by sending you 60 stamps! It took me a very long time, but my dad had an old collection and let me send you a few. Smooches!  
Looove,  
Linda Skyler"

"That is just too creepy. But she finished my goal, so, I guess I'll forgive her." Marik said to himself.

-----------

So Marik went to Odion the next day, completed binder in his hand.

"Odion, I finished!"

"Oh, that's great! These are amazing stamps!"

"By the way...why did you need 200 stamps?" Marik asked.

"200? I thought I said twenty."

Marik's mouth was agape. He fainted on the couch that had started all of this.

When Marik woke up, Ishizu told him, "Marik? There's a package here from a girl named Linda. Is it yours?"

Marik almost died from what he heard.

------------

-This story is dedicated to all Marik fans! Like me!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's the second chapter of The Secret Life of...! Now you gotta pick another one off my character list. Since two people have already chosen Joey and Bakura, pick between those two. Choose wisely! R&R people!**


	3. Bakura Ryou

**Jodi: Hey, I'm sorry if I took too long, I just really got on a roll with my other story I almost forgot about this one! Also, I've decided to take some people off the list! I'm taking off Mako, Espa, Arkana, and Rare Hunter. I don't know a lot about these people, but in return, I will add Atem to the Good Guy list (I have a really funny idea for him). Anyway, let's go on with the story! Remember the disclamer! And now, the secret life of Bakura Ryou!  
**

* * *

Bakura moaned, as he put his hand on his head in pain. "Did I fall asleep?" he said to himself in the quiet house. He was alone. Bakura then saw a broken chair beside him and it came back. He really fell unconcious from breaking it. 

"How did it break?" he asked himself. The hit on the head may have caused him to forget. He glanced at his shoes, tied together. He must have tripped on it then, he thought.

"Who tied my shoes?"

A silence came as he looked around for clues. He succeeded in finding a note left by someone.

"Hey, great party, Bakura! Oh, and sorry about the practical joke, the stains on the rug, and the stuff we broke. Well, bye! -Tristan"

"I didn't throw a party...I think."

He reread the note. Stuff? "He broke more than the chair?"

Bakura opened the windows, since it was dark, and horror came upon his face as he saw a house that may as well been in the line of warfire. Not only was the chair broken, so was the table, a wooden bench outside, a few cabinets from looking for things, and the stains the note had talked about.

"Oh, my gosh! How the heck am I supposed to fix this stuff? I don't have any money!"

He sighed and threw himself on the couch. It collapsed and brought a cloud of dust from under it. Bakura was exasperated by now.

"Why can't people throw parties at other houses where people don't care if everything gets broken? Well, it can't really get worse."

And you all know what that means. After he cleaned up most of the wreckage, such as cups, soda cans, a half-eaten sandwich (which he picked up with rubber gloves), and ripped up papers, he set aside the broken furniture to see if they were fixable.

Later, he decided to pick up the mail.

"Bill...bill...coupons...hey, a letter from my parents!" Bakura exclaimed. He sat down on the ground and opened the letter, which he read aloud.

"Dear Bakura,  
It's finally summer and we hoped to have some quality time with you. As soon as we get back home in a month, we'll go on a trip, your choice. We hope the house is neat and tidy! And your bedroom, too!  
Love, Mom and Dad"

"Oh, no..."

"P.S.- When we said 'in a month', we meant about July fourth."

Bakura sat there, mouth agape. He knew there was absolutely no possible way that he could get everything fixed by that time. So he decided to sleep on it and see if he could think of ways to either earn money or hand-fix it.

* * *

When he woke up, he had absolutely no ideas on what to do. He made himself coffee (I don't know, he sounds like a coffee person) and watched the broken pieces of furniture. He was somewhat waiting for them to reassemble back to normal. 

He put down his coffee cup and grabbed the chair that KO'd him. He tried to stick the leg back on, but forgot to get glue. He found a half-empty glue bottle, about as big as a water bottle, and attempted to fix it. As he looked at a chair that seemed perfectly fine when he finished putting it together, it crumbled back to its broken shape.

"I can't fix anything. My dad used to be handy at these things, so why aren't I?" he asked himself.

He put the glue back and headed for the phone. He was going to call Tristan and make him pay for what he broke.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tristan, this is Bakura."

"Oh, hey, buddy? Why'd ya call?"

"Because of...that party you had the other day."

"Oh, yeah! That was awesome! Are you going to throw another?"

"No! I didn't even start that party in the first place!"

"You didn't?"

"No. But that's not the point. All that stuff you broke...I'm going to make you pay for it."

"You can't do that! I'm your friend!"

"I'll..." He tried to think of something threatening. "I'll tell your mother."

"You've always been a tattle-tale, Bakura!"

"Well, who else was there at the party?"

"People from school, Joey, and Duke."

"Then get them to give me the money for the broken stuff too."

"Um, okay. Bye."

After he got off the phone, Bakura sighed.

"He's not going to give me the money, huh?"

* * *

After a few days, he got the response from Tristan that nobody would give him money, not even Duke, and Joey was trying to earn some from a summer job. Bakura was worried. His parents would kill him if they knew he threw a party that he dosen't remember, and that all that stuff was broken. 

Then he stumbled on the answer, literally. He was in the garage looking for where his dad kept his tools, and he tripped on the door that went into a basement.

"Since when do we have a basement?" He was baffled by his new discovery. In the basement was his dad's workshop, with just about every power tool and a stock of wood.

"This is a very odd coincidence."

"How right you are," another voice said.

Bakura shivered as he turned around to see his darker self.

"I've been hiding here for quite some time, and you just happened to barge in. And the fun part is that I can kill you now."

Bakura knew he was right. "Wait...YOU threw the party!"

"Wow. Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"This isn't the time to joke around! Why are you here?" Bakura asked sternly.

"Actually, I'm here to help you."

"No, you aren't!"

The graverobber walked around him, Bakura facing him, and picked up a hammer.

"Do I always have to do something bad?"

"As if you could be good!"

"How about a deal then? I'll help you fix all that broken stuff upstairs, what do you say?"

"...What's the catch?"

"What is it with people these days?" the yami muttered to himself. "Alright then, what if I promise to leave?"

"I don't make promises with backstabbers."

"I'm not a backstabber...I prefer stabbing hearts."

"If you don't try to kill me, then I accept the deal."

"Okay, then. I help you fix the chairs and whatever, and then I promise to leave. Good enough."

They shook hands, and as Bakura turned around, he was hit on the head with the handle of the graverobber's hammer.

"Haha! Sucker"

* * *

The next day, Bakura was learning how to operate the power tools. It was no easy task. 

"You put the wood first! I already told you, first the wood, then you turn it on! It cuts by itself!" the yami shouted aggravatedly.

"I'm sorry! I keep on forgeting!"

"Well, you better not forget, or you'll cut your hand off!"

Bakura exhaled loudly. "Can we move on to another?"

"Alright. The screwdriver."

"Oh, that one's easy."

"No, the electric one." He held it high and pressed the gun-like trigger so it would drill.

"I thought that was a driller."

"Well, you can use drillers like screwdrivers! Here, try putting this in the block of wood."

He handed Bakura a rusty screw. Bakura placed the screw on the wood, put the driller on it, and pulled the trigger. He bent the screw.

"Do you realize how hard it is to bend a screw?"

Bakura chuckled lightly. The driller was still on and it was drilling a hole in the wood.

"Hey, klutz!"

The driller soon went out of control. It was shaking so much, Bakura lost his grip on it and fell to the floor. And the driller was coming right at him.

"Now why didn't I bring my camera?"

The driller just missed Bakura's head and it fell right besides his ear; the loud clatter made Bakura tense. "I'm...still alive..."

"You won't be at this rate. Goodness."

"You!" Bakura screamed. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Nobody asked me," he replied in an innocent voice.

"Very funny. I can't operate the electric ones, so what about the manual ones?"

"Trust me, you should stop now, before you have to get a replacement thumb."

Bakura glared at him.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you do the hammer-and-nail repair? Very old-fashioned."

"Anything easier?"

"Clamp and glue."

"I tried glue. Let's use a hammer and nail, then."

After an hour, Bakura was successful in putting a nail straight into a block of wood. He also got two pieces of wood to stay attatched.

"I see improvement. Unfortunately, you cost yourself a bunch of wood."

"I think we better start building tomorrow. If we don't finish fast enough..."

"What's all this 'we' business?"

"I thought you were going to help."

"Help to teach you how to use the tools, not actually build the stuff. Have fun on your own."

Bakura felt like strangling him, but calmed down. It was already late at night.

* * *

Today, Bakura was going to start on the chair. Since he was going to use the original pieces of wood and only replace a few, it would help save some time. But he wasn't as handy as he would have wanted to be. 

He tried to put the legs back on, but after struggling for half an hour, he realized he was doing it on the wrong side of the seat.

The back of the chair was even harder to do. He had to replace one of the bars, but didn't seem to get the size right. Meanwhile, the graverobber was treating himself to a juice box.

The noise of sawing was dominating the room. After he was done cutting, Bakura double-checked the measurements.

As he put his ruler one way, a loud slurping broke his concentration.

And again.  
And again.

"Stop it! You're torturing me with that stupid noise!" Bakura screamed.

"Who, me?" the yami asked, confused.

"Yes!" Bakura was so fed up that he ripped the juice box out of his hands and threw it on the flor to stomp on it.

"Hey, I was thirsty! Good thing you have, like, a million in your fridge. And even after that party."

"That you threw! If you ever do that again..."

"Okay, if you want me to."

Bakura was so mad, he picked up the saw and slashed at his head. (No, just kidding.)

After a lot longer, Bakura ended up finishing the chair. He did get into a lot of arguements, but he lived to see another day. Both of them.

* * *

A LOT LATER The long, hot month was over, and so was Bakura's ordeal. He had finished all of the broken things, because his yami finally decided to help. He had just enough time to clean up the rest of the house and put everything back just before his parents came. 

"...Well?" Bakura asked.

"Well, what?"

"You gonna leave?"

"Why would I want to leave?" Bakura's eyes widened. "You promised!"

"But you never agreed! Plus my fingers were crossed."

"You were holding a hammer, you couldn't have."

"...Same thing. You haven't seen the last of me!"

And with that, he was out of sight.

"B-but...?"

"Bakura, sweetie, we're home!" his mother's voice rang out.

"Son, the house looks great! The same as we left it, too."

His parents gave him a tight hug. But his mom spotted something.

"Bakura...why is there a giant red stain on my priceless rug?"

* * *

**And that's the third chapter of The Secret Life of...! Now it's time to pick our next character! Who will it be?**

**Bad Guys: Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Strings, Dartz, Allister, Raphael, Valon, Zigfried, Leon, Noah, Gozaburo, Paradox Brothers, Umbra & Lumis, and Zorc**

**Choose your favorite! R&R, people!**


End file.
